


GV小男优瞎几把写

by Carolisland



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *灵感来自于北北那个信仰视频。毛衣缩在床上一小坨太可爱了吧*大纲肉。就是。没怎么写完的肉。*GV梗，雷！！真的很雷！！！不是演习！！！*毕竟是GV，有一小段旁人x北暗示。注意避雷*OOC！！真的很OOC！！！*不能接受的赶紧退出！！！*都是假的！！！rps无上升真人！！！





	GV小男优瞎几把写

——你今天这场跟我们老板搭档。  
小北一听，两眼一懵。  
啥？老板？？怎么老板都要下海搞片儿？？这公司水这么深？？居然连老板都卖？？？  
室内有那么一点儿冷，这会儿他穿着片方提供的土黄色大毛衣和黑色衬衫坐在偌大一张床上看台本，摄影机位还有灯光收声的都还在忙活，他来的比较早，就早早上完妆洗完屁屁换好衣服座在床上坐等搭…老板。闲来无事的他就要了个台本，其实讲道理拍片儿这玩意儿压根儿不怎么需要台本，剧情那玩意儿基本上也就是个摆设，大家爱看的重点不就脱了裤子直接干，干的水汁四射，干裂柴火，尖叫连连就完事儿了，反正该咋淫荡咋淫荡，看片儿的人不都喜欢骚浪贱吗。  
小北这人吧，虽然是个给威小演员，但他其实不算是弯的，平日里大部分时间铁直一样放荡不羁毫不收拾，为啥来干这份工也不过是闲来无事打零工，想来钱的时候就来，不想要钱的时候就不来。

+  
所以这事儿是咋来的呢，这要说到好几天前的事情了。

居老板觉得这个新来的小孩儿很奇妙，他也是无意中看过那么几个拍摄片段，小孩儿虽然个儿高但是特别瘦，每次做的时候他的身子骨就会被压他上面的男人揉成一小团，两腿之间的小东西挺圆润，两条长腿搭在人肩膀上，被肏久了会没力气的挂下来。明明音色其实是偏低沉的调调，但是在浪叫的时候却总有那么一点儿嗲。这个小孩儿身上充满了太多的矛盾点，比如他明明想把自己伪装的很成熟很放荡，却总是在眉眼间流转出一副乖宝宝的模样。他真的好乖啊。居老板看着屏幕。耷拉在脑儿门上的头发很乖，被托起来的后脑勺很乖，舒张的眉眼很乖，张开的红唇很乖，小孩的嘴唇特别饱满，像是一团厚实的果冻，腰窝很乖，白白净净的小腹很乖，就连盘起了缠在人腰侧的小腿肚子都很乖。摄影机走位移到他身边的时候，原本舒展着的脚趾头会下意识的蜷缩起来，骨架很小的手掌下意识去揪着男人的背。  
居老板觉得自己像是着了魔。  
——下一次他来的时候，我来和他搭戏吧。

+  
所以现在居老板看到那小孩儿了。小孩儿穿着他安排的衣服，盘着腿乖巧地坐在那张大床上，手指头缩在宽大的衣袖里拿着那几张形同虚设的台本。于是他走过去，停在床边上，明明是一张普通size的双人床，在这个子183小孩儿的屁股底下却显得格外大。听到了响动的小北把眼睛抬起来，嘴巴还微微嘟着，他知道，这是小孩儿卖乖时候的习惯性动作，他想到这个小孩儿还有很多习惯性动作，接着他瞧着小孩儿盯着他的眼睛慢慢地明亮了起来。居老板熟悉这种眼神，他经常会在同他交流的男性女性脸上看到这样的眼神，于是他弯起眼睛笑起来，说。  
——小北，你今天跟我搭戏。

+  
小北眨巴着眼睛，一时半会儿不知道该干啥。哦，这就是老板呀。  
老板好漂亮呀！  
然后这是他脑子里出现的第一句话。

+  
居老板凑近小北的耳边，湿热温暖的呼吸喷在那小巧的耳垂上，小北控制不住的颤了一下，居老板不动声色的有些得意，这也是他从那些拍摄片段里看来的，他知道小北的耳朵总是特别敏感，要是一直戏弄那儿的话，他就会将整个身子都缩起来。  
——今天不用按台本来。  
他在小孩儿的耳边说着。  
——呃？…啥？……唔……  
接着没说完的话就都被吞进了嘴巴里，他斯斯文文的亲着小孩儿，带着茧子的手指从小孩儿的毛衣底下撩上去，底衣被扯出裤子，手指摸上那细瘦的腰杆子时小孩儿熟练又顺从的把原本张着的两条腿拢到他腰上。小孩儿身上一点肉都没有，挺起腰的时候还会勒出几条肋骨。居老板一只手按抚着小孩儿的乳尖，一只手往下探进小孩儿紧绷绷的内裤里去。

+  
——那…我该叫你啥呀？  
——叫哥哥吧。  
小北从下往上的抬起眼，下意识咬了咬嘴唇，牙齿划过之后那层饱满的唇瓣便像裹了蜜的糖果。这小家伙这么撩人，居老板希望这一幕有被拍进去。  
——哥哥。  
小孩儿笑嘻嘻的说着，张开腿抬起胯凑上来蹭他的下腹，接着像个乖巧伶俐的小妖精一样开口。  
——哥哥你肏肏我吧。

+  
——哥，别！………  
在看清楚那东西是什么的时候小孩儿条件反射的想起来抓他的手，居老板用眼神制止了他。小孩愣了一下顺从地躺了回去。  
看啊，不过还只是个初来乍到的小孩儿，无论表面上装的如何老练，如何放浪，终究是个从业不久的乖宝宝，玩儿的过了，超出他的料想了，就会害臊，就会羞耻，就会条件反射的抗拒。  
居老板瞧着小孩儿，看着那孩子晃着瞳孔无助地看着他，小孩儿这样的表情真是太漂亮，太适合被收进镜头里。他凑过去亲吻他的眼眉，然后把震动着的小玩意儿顺着已经扩张的很完善的口子往里推，粉色的一小块儿挤开软嫩的壁肉嵌到潮湿的洞口里去，小孩儿扭了扭腰杆子，无助地张了张嘴巴仰起脑袋，原本伸过来想阻止他的手下意识的想要遮挡自己被塞了小玩具的屁股，那儿流着汁水，圆嫩的臀肉跟着体内的频率不断震颤，他的脚趾头又缩起来了，因为镜头走了过来从他的下腹一直顺到脸前，他的脸烧的滚烫，需要上戏的演员们都需要提前吃好药物，上好膏油，为的便是让身体更加敏感易于成片。他好敏感，不断震颤的小玩意儿蹭着他的前列腺不断骚动，他快被这个小东西肏射了，天啊，他要被一个玩具肏射了。他用手捂住眼睛，张开的腿儿不断的打颤，硬的发痛的茎体把毛衣衬衫撑起来糊的乱七八糟。他开始发出呜咽，这些细微的小声音全都被收音筒收了进去。居老板看着那小孩儿，他伸手去摸摸那人绷得发紧的大腿肌肉，从左腿顺到右腿，中途很故意地摸过颤动地囊袋，然后默默的调动开关把送在小孩儿里面的东西又提了个档。  
小孩把自己缩起来拉长了音调叫了起来，两条又瘦又长的腿因为承受不住而拢在一起，吃下了小玩具的肉穴无法控制的吮咬开合，小孩开始呼吸都呛着哽咽。  
——哥——…啊……哥哥…慢点…慢点……唔啊——……慢点，求你…别……要去……别…呼……啊…啊啊啊—————  
最后小孩儿还是忍不住挺着腰射了出去。  
射完的小北没力气地瘫在床上喘气，睫毛上挂着汗液轻颤，因为穴里的东西还没有被拿出去，以至于他现在松懈的下半身还在跟着节奏规律地打颤。  
居老板推开那两条拢起来的腿，腿间卷起的耻毛上又湿又粘，居老板拽着留在外面的那根引子把还在震的小东西抽出那绵软的蜜穴。镜头里的肉蕾吸咬着下意识想要挽留原本吞在里面的东西，小北难耐的抽吸了一声。然后居老板凑过去，把射虚脱了的小孩儿揉进自己怀里。衣服上被小孩儿的体液糊脏了一大片，小北觉得这个漂亮的老板好坏，于是情难自禁，张嘴咬了他一口。  
居老板却笑起来，伸手揉了一把小孩儿乱七八糟的头发。说。  
——怎么这么像咬人的小猫咪？

+++  
*卡肉了伙计们，后续不知猴年马月【你他妈】


End file.
